Là Yêu
by IviieGii
Summary: "Đồ ngốc!"


**Là Yêu**

**Author:** IviieGii

**Rating:** K+  
**  
Genre:** Oneshot  
**  
Status:** Completed  
**  
Pairings:** Heron  
**  
Summary:**  
"Đồ ngốc!"

**A/N:** Không dài. Chỉ là chút ngẫu hứng khi gặm xong 2 chap Sincerely của ss Yue

**A/N:** Fic này được viết từ hồi xưa lơ xưa lắc rồi nha, giờ re-post lại thôi Có một chút chỉnh sửa so với bản đã post ở HPFO 

**oOo**

Những ngày cuối tháng bảy ảm đạm và nhạt nhẽo. Nắng lười biếng trườn mình lên mặt đất, thả dài qua những ngọn đồi và mặc cho gió trêu ghẹo. Bóng toà lâu đài nơi học viện Hogwarts đổi dài méo mó trên nền cỏ, lấm lét chút ánh hoàng hồn còn le lói. Người con trai tóc đỏ đứng đó, vẻ mặt anh lộ rõ nét khổ sở lẫn chút bối rối. Anh ấp úng chào cô gái tóc nâu kia mà không biết nên mở đầu cuộc đối thoại bằng cách nào.

Không phải là anh không muốn nói gì với cô, chỉ là anh đã cố tình trốn tránh việc này. Anh đã cố tình cắm đầu vào mớ công việc cần phải chuyển giao từ khi anh biết mình được chỉ thỉ sang Đức để công tác dài hạn, anh đã định bụng sẽ ra đi trong lặng im. Trong đầu anh đã vạch ra một kế hoạch nho nhỏ thế này: anh sẽ nài nỉ ông sếp khó tính cho anh làm một chuyến chổi bay nhanh gọn hay là bằng phương tiện gì đó của dân muggle rồi anh cứ thế mà xách vali ra đi âm thầm trong đêm tối mù mịt. Nhưng ông sếp của anh đâu có thương anh đến vậy, ổng chỉ trợn mắt lên nhìn anh với cái vẻ cậu-đừng-hi-vọng-tôi-chấp-thuận.

_"Cậu Weasley, cậu được cử đi công tác một cách đàng hoàng chứ có phải tôi sai cậu đi giết người đâu mà cậu nghĩ ra cái kế hoạch đó."_ - ông ta chậc lưỡi.  
_  
"Thì coi như đó là ân xá cuối cùng trước khi tôi ra đi đi."_

"Miễn. Đừng có lôi tôi vô chung với cái mớ bòng bong tình cảm của cậu. Không lôi thôi nữa, cậu về chuẩn bị đồ đạc đi."

  
Anh tiu nghỉu đóng lại cánh cửa văn phòng ông sếp sau lưng. Thở dài. Kế hoạch A- coi như đi tong.Rồi thì theo lời thằng bạn thân đầu xù của anh thì hiện giờ cái thông tin anh chuẩn bị ra đi cũng đã tới tai cô bạn tóc nâu yêu dấu rồi nên anh không thể cứ giấu giếm mãi được.

Vừa bàn giao phần cuối cùng cho Maya, người sẽ thay anh tiếp quản công việc dở dang, là anh đã phóng thật nhanh đến ngôi trường năm xưa, học viện Hogwarts.

Thể nào cô bạn tóc nâu cũng sẽ giận dỗi và mắng mỏ anh một trận trước khi gật đầu, đồng ý tha lỗi cho anh, tên con trai tóc đỏ nhủ thầm với mình. Tuy vậy, mọi dự đoán của anh đều trật lất.

_"Bồ còn coi mình là bạn không vậy, Ron?" -_ Hermione nói gần như hét lên.

_"Dĩ nhiên, bồ luôn là bạn mình mà." - _Ron ấp úng trả lời.

_"Vậy mà bồ không hề nói mình gì hết!"_ - giọng cô gái đứt quãng giữa những tiếng nức.

_"Hermy à, mình … mình … mình xin lỗi. Nhưng mình cũng định sẽ cho bồ biết đó thôi."_

Cô gái tóc nâu quệt vội dòng nước mắt đang lăn dài trên má đi, cố gắng tập trung nhìn về phía bìa rừng Cấm, lảng tránh ánh mắt của anh.

Cả hai đứng lặng thinh trong cái không gian buồn tẻ đó. Vẻ mặt anh vừa bối rối lại vừa khổ sở. Hai vành tai ửng lên bên trong mái tóc đỏ rực của anh.

Điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở gấp gáp của mình, anh nắm lấy hai vai cô, lấy hết sức can đảm mà nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt nâu sâu thẳm kia:

_"Hermion ..."_

Nhưng lời nói chưa kịp thốt ra thì mái tóc nâu đã bỏ chạy thật nhanh về phía tòa lâu đài, bỏ lại tiếng gọi của anh đằng thở dài, bực tức thẳng tay ném viên đá quơ đại ở gần đâu đó xuống mặt hồ, khiến lăn tăn gợn song.

_"Đồ ngốc!"_

**.****  
****.****  
****.**

Trăng vén mây soi rọi xuống sân ga London vẫn còn tấp nập những cái đầu nhấp nhỏm lên xuống giữa dòng người cứ hối hả ra rồi vào. Gió ngoài kia cũng lượn lờ, len lỏi qua biển ngươi đông đúc, rồi vút lên tận không trung, thả mình vào cái không khí lành lạnh pha lẫn hơi sương đêm. Gió chao nghiêng, lướt nhẹ qua kẽ lá. Có ánh trăng từ đâu đến đùa ghẹo gió, gió rúc rich cười, rồi lướt đi. Ánh trăng nghịch ngợm vờn theo sau.

Gió mải vui đùa, nào hay có chàng trai tóc đỏ đằng kia. Cái bóng hình cao lớn ấy, mái tóc đỏ rực với vài sợi lòa xòa trước gương mặt lấm tấm tàn nhan trông sao có vẻ buồn buồn. Hình như anh đang chờ đợi một ai đó. Chờ à? Phải, chờ đợi. Anh luôn chờ người đó, anh vẫn luôn hy vọng người đó sẽ đến, ít ra thì trước khi anh đi.

Mưa. Cơn mưa đổ ào lên sân ga London rộng lớn, khiến bao nhiêu người hối hả tìm chỗ trú.

Tách.

_**"Mưa ư?"**_

Từng giọt mưa thúc nhau rơi xuống một cách tự do rồi vỡ òa khi chạm mặt đất. Anh chau mày nhìn những giọt mưa nhảy múa bắn tung toé dưới chân mình.

_**"Đã bảo là đừng mưa mà!"**_ – anh càu nhàu gắt gỏng.

Anh vẫn đứng đó, lặng im trong màn mưa. Anh ngẩng đầu nhìn mưa, để mặc cho toàn thân đã ướt sũng. Lâu lâu, bàn tay anh bất giác đưa ra, hứng những giọt mưa rơi. Trăng không nhìn lầm chứ, anh đang khóc sao? Không rõ, nhưng dòng nước đang chảy trên gương mặt kia là nước mưa, hay nước mắt? Vai anh run, bàn tay siết lại như muốn bóp giết hạt mưa vô tội này. Anh cảm thấy căm hận bản than mình, giận chính cái sự hèn nhát của anh.

_"Ron!"_

Tiếng ai đó gọi tên anh giữa những hơi thở gấp gáp vang lên từ phía sau. Anh giật mình quay người lại, chính là hình ảnh quen thuộc ấy. Mái tóc nâu ướt đẫm vì mưa,.Cô nhìn anh mỉm cười. Ron sững người đi, chợt anh cảm thấy nơi cổ họng nghẹn lại và nước mắt chỉ muốn trào dâng bởi anh không thể nào hạnh phúc hơn được nữa. Lặng đi trong giây lát bỗng anh đột ngột chạy đến ôm cô vào lòng, hôn lên mái tóc ướt. Hermione siết chặt cổ anh. Anh không cần nói gì, bởi yêu thương từ trái tim anh đã cho cô hiểu điều đó. Cô biết rằng anh yêu cô đến dường nào và tình yêu cô dành cho anh không còn ngôn từ nào có thể diễn tả nổi.

Hai con tim hòa cùng nhịp đập, ấm nồng trong cơn mưa. 

_Yêu không hẳn cần phải nói.__  
__Yêu không cần vật chất.__  
__Điều tình yêu cần là chân thành nơi con tim.  
_

**Hết.**


End file.
